A typical Doma Morning
by Tom31O
Summary: My first story, just something I thought might make you smile if you're a fan of Doma. You all know them for their edgy and heavy handed back-story's, but considering these guys work and live together, I thought it might be interesting to think what a typical morning at Doma HQ might be like - with some inspiration from a few friends, I hope you enjoy it PS: please be gentle
_**This is a quick one-shot to flex my muscles and get into the style of writing as I'm not used to writing fan fictions - for anyone who's a fan of the Doma riders or their master then I hope you enjoy this brief story:**_

* * *

As one would expect, Domino City is a place of where many different people from various walks of life congregate and live their lives, however there are some who come to Domino city with other motives in mind, some that are not so savoury...

Those drifters, those few certain individuals would plot and scheme to their own evil ends and some, to commit acts of great and wanton destruction...

Paradias is made of such individuals.

So what would one expect from an organisation that hides a secret group of soul stealing duellists who thrive in the suffering of their foes? great halls dedicated to their victories? huge sweeping rooms and corridors proclaiming their greatness?

The reality is a bit more surprising.

The main Paradias building sat in the centre of downtown domino city, a rather unsuspicious building that looked no different from those around it, other than the buildings sheer size. It was huge, far wider and imposing than a mere skyscraper, but barely as tall with the organisation's insignia emblazoned on its front for all to see.

Its a Monday, the sun is shining with few clouds in the sky, birds and various aircraft cross the sky above the Paradias headquarters and from the main entrance to the Paradias building, raised voices, cries of anger and a the groans of someone clearly pushed beyond the point of bothering, echoes from the central hall.

Earlier that morning, Dartz had woken slowly and peacefully, rolling over in bed as he watched his curtains part in time with the sunrise. He groaned and stretched as he turned himself over, swinging his legs from the bed and smiling ever so slyly. Today was another day. Battles would be waged and souls would be taken, all to further his purpose of tearing down the fossilised establishment and rebuilding the paradise 10,000 years passed. But he was in no rush, he intended to take this glorious morning for all it was worth. And so, he slipped on his comfortable slippers and made for the en suite bathroom of his main bed chamber. Brushing his hair from his eyes, he grasped a towel from the towel rail and shut the door behind him as he went in. Steam and the sound of running water filtered out from beneath the door, followed by the humming sound of someone content with themselves, and roughly 15 minutes later, the door gently swung open as Dartz walked back from the room. He walked across to his wardrobe and selected his favourite attire: A lavender suit with a white shirt and red tie, before casually changing and proceeding downstairs.

He smiled to himself again, the sound of his footsteps on the veneering echoing about the hall as he descended down towards the entrance hall. He walked into the light, seeing the sun beams casting pleasant shadows through the door and windows before he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast, though as he pushed the door open to the large white tiled kitchen, he was aware that someone else was in the room, the scent and sound of something frying reaching him as the door swung to. Valon stood at the cooker in his biker gear and pads, his helmet to the side of the cooker, a frying pan full of bacon and egg simmering away as it spat at him, the heat of the kitchen washing over Dartz more powerfully than even his long wash had.

"Good morning Valon"

Valon turned on his heel smartly, unsurprised by Dartz's sudden appearance but he regained his composure rather quickly and smiled slightly in a pleasantly neutral way

"Morning boss" his distinctive Australian accent was earthy and full of life and Dartz couldn't help but smile in return. "I was just cookin' some breakfast, didn't hear you get up"

"It's alright Valon, Though if you wouldn't mind, let me know if you're going to use my ingredients next time please"

Valon's faced tinted ever so slightly pink as he realised his mistake and he opened his mouth but Dartz cut him off just as he was about to speak

"It's ok, I'm joking. As long as you share some of that with me of course" He said giving a small sly smile.

"Yes Boss!" Valon said quickly, turning back to his food it started to smoke slightly, grasping a spatula and turning down the heat suddenly to stop the food from cremating "Shouldn't be too long Boss"

"Fine, keep up the good wor-"

The kitchen door suddenly swung open, pushed open with far greater force than was necessary but without impacting on the doorstop. As Dartz turned he saw the expression on the new entrants face was vacant except for a slight glimmer of mild irritation in his eyes as he entered the room. Alister, one of his employees walked into the kitchen in his usual attire of a long sweeping coat and his semi-casual small shirt and jeans, reaching for a bowl and pouring himself some cereal as he went to the fridge for some milk.

"Good morning Master" Alister said casually as he fixed himself breakfast and Dartz folded his arms and raised an eyebrow as he watched his henchman preparing his meal

"Good morning...You seem on edge for some reason..."

"Do I? ...huh...I was hoping it didn't show, but I guess that should be expected after last night..."

Dartz saw Alister give Valon an irritable and disgusted look before he walked past them both into the main hall. Dartz followed him swiftly, leaving Valon to plate up their food as he finished cooking.

Alister moved to his allotted seat roughly near the centre of the long Oak table that dominated the grand hall of the Paradias HQ, settling in to start eating his breakfast as Valon also strode into the room carrying a pair of plates filled with bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, bread and various sides. Valon set his plate down in his spot opposite from Alister and then set his one down in Dartz's spot at the head of the table. As Dartz went to take his seat at the table, he noticed Valon giving Alister a sly smirk and Alister looking back with anger plain on his face. Within seconds of Valon having sat and started eating, Alister had started the inevitable argument Dartz knew was coming...

"Do us all a favour and Shut up at night Valon... I know you have the room at the bottom of the building but that doesn't mean I can't hear you making all that damn noise at 2 in the morning" He didn't look at Valon as he spoke but that didn't stop Valon from responding in kind.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a moron you'd wise up and buy earplugs like Raphael, then there'd be no problem..."

Dartz finally sat down in his chair at the end of the great oak table, trying his best to ignore and eat his food, tuning out the argument as it grew but when the shouting started, he pushed his plate away before pressing his forehead to the wood in a face-desk that would make anyone sympathetic, with his long sea-green hair completely covering his features and groaning as he was forced to listen to the argument further down the table. He clasped his hands over his ears, ruffling his hair as he did so.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SCRAWNEY RED-HEADED PRICK!"

Valon's strong Australian accent wormed its way about dartz's thoughts and he did his best to shut them out, scrunching his eyes shut beneath the cover of his hair.

"WHY SHOULD I? SHE'S A LOUDMOUTHED, IRRITATING, ARROGANT AND RUDE PEICE OF STREET TRASH JUST LIKE YOU!"

Dartz normally couldn't care less if his employees argued amongst themselves, it helped him gain a better grasp of their mindset and helped their anger fester and grow. It made the hold the Orichalcos had over their souls all the more powerful, in turn making them all the more dangerous when they duelled...but having to listen to their constant petty arguments was more than he could bare. .. Turning in his chair as the wide-view screen behind him chimed, notifying him of an incoming call.

"This is Dartz-" he tried to raise his voice above the din as he heard the crack and smash of crockery, knowing that his employees would be fighting across the table now even as the face of Raphael , his last and most valued henchman appeared on the screen

"Master, I've located the target and I have had enough time to assess the situation...they don't seem like much of a threat but If you like I am more than capable of claiming their soul for you..."

He said casually as he folded his arms, his almost hoarse voice filtering over the din of the other two fighting in the background.

"...that would be best...now hurry up and finish your task, bring their soul to me and return...the other two are fighting again..." He sighed slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he heard the sound of punches being thrown, furniture breaking and cries of anger and rage.

The image of Raphael sighed before the sound of it filtered through the speakers behind the screen "of course...I will be as fast as I can...thank you master" and the image went to blackness. Dartz didn't even turn around and simply sighed as he heard the other two fighting

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTZ! HE'S BEING A DICK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He lifted his head from his hands slowly, drawing his fingers down his face with a groan...

Today was just another day... 


End file.
